


Indestructable

by RayvnAshes (orphan_account)



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Gen is in shock, Humor, Kohaku is exasperated, One-Shot, Senku is amused, Suika and Chrome are just confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RayvnAshes
Summary: To think, Senku had always thought that all of those memes had been exaggerating.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 242





	Indestructable

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot I wanted to write. I haven't actually looked in the Dr. STONE tag yet, so I don't know if this has already been done.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Senki raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of something one day while he was gathering materials in the forest with Chrome, Suika, and Kohaku.

Gen was there too, but he was complaining more than he was helping, so the scientist didn’t see the point in including him.

“Oh, what’s this?” he murmured to himself, crouching down and working for a few minutes to dig the small object out of the ground, finally emerging with a small rectangular-ish thing covered in dirt and muck, but still somehow recognizable, even after over 3700 years.

Gen frowned over at him curiously when Senku burst out laughing, the white and green haired teen’s arms wrapping around his stomach as he fell backwards, too caught up in his amusement to keep his balance.

“May I ask what exactly is so amusing?” the mentalist asked wryly.

Senku managed to get a hold of himself for the most part, still chuckling but sitting back up and tossing something at the other formerly petrified teen.

Gen blinked down at the object, at first disgruntled that it was so dirty, but his attention was grabbed before he could get too annoyed by it.

“Is this what I think it is?” his jaw dropped, holding it almost reverently.

“Ten billion percent!” Senku snickered. “Looks like all those jokes about Nokia phones being so durable they’d survive the apocalypse wasn’t an exaggeration after all. The big oaf is going to get a kick out of this.”

“Uh, do you guys have any idea what they’re freaking out about?” Chrome whispered to the girls.

“Nope!” Suika answered as Kohaku just sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! <3
> 
> [buttons and stuff](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RayvnashesButtons)


End file.
